Moe and Joe meet Leila and they get grounded (Elephant012's version)
Plot At school, Moe and Joe meet Leila in the hallway. Luna asks Moe, Joe and Leila to get in class. Moe, Joe and Leila each pull out their laptops. However, the website get blocked on their laptops. Due to this, all three of them get expelled. When Moe, Joe and Leila get home, their parents call the visitors to punish them for getting expelled and Moe, Joe and Leila get beaten up by Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, Beetle Mania, and Azura. Cast *Eric as Moe, (both evil and good), Eric Smith, Dylan, Andrew, LouieLouie95, Principal Eric, Principal Wilt Michaels *Simon as Joe (both evil and good) *Princess as Leila, Azura, Tanya Mousekewitz and Kimee *Kate as Moe and Joe's Mom *Diesel as Moe and Joe's Dad *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Rei Kobayashi, Senichi Tanaka, Akio Toriyama and Wave the Swallow *Emma as Jazzi *Ivy as Foo, Shimajirō Shimano, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Ramurin Makiba, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Yasuko Minamoto, Satomi Hiroyuki and My Melody *Brian as Inuyasha, Weatherstar4000video and YankieDude5000 *Salli as Kagome, Mikasa, Elsa, Mrs. Brisby and Uta Yumeno *David/Evil Genius/Zack as DavidtheAnimationGuy, yungdeez100, David Smith, Aaron, Prince Tuesday and Coulden Pettit *Kendra as Sarah West and Noodle *Paul as Alex Kimble *Dallas as Mr. Dallas and Storm the Albatross *Julie as Anna, Adrianna and Jenn *Jennifer as Emily and Custard *Young Guy as Kyle, TheJojuan4444, Goku, Naruto Uzumaki and Jet the Hawk *Kidaroo as Eren and Toni Toponi *Amy as Ka-Chung *Shy Girl as B.B. Jammies, Mimirin Midorihara, Fievel Mousekewitz and Marurin Sasaki *Joey as Curtis *Steven as Shaun *Susan as Karla Transcript School, October 24, 2014 see Moe and Joe standing in the hallway. Leila walks in Leila: "Hi, what are your names?" Moe: "My name is Moe, and this is my twin brother Joe." Leila: "Hi, Moe and Joe. I am Leila. Nice to meet you both!" Joe: "Thank you! So how was it going so far?" Leila: "Not very good. I get grounded by my parents all the time. So as for a punishment, my parents put diapers on me and they spray me with purple goo!" Moe: "That's bad. Wearing diapers is the same punishment as us. Our family makes us wear diapers, and forces us to watch kids, and preschool, all four of Shimajirō's shows, Onegai My Melody, Disney and FUNimation movies and shows, along with Sarah West's favorite movies and cartoons, play video games, and listen to music not made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network." Leila: "Whoa! Those are pretty harsh punishments, Moe and Joe. Well, when I was 3, Warren Cook stole the milk and cookies and he got grounded! I always get grounded for some reasons by my parents." Moe: "Me too! Joe and I got grounded for doing bad things like misbehaving at a fancy restaurant by throwing a tantrum about wanting Burger King and throwing our dinner at the waiter, insulting PB&J's baby triplet brothers named Ham, Egg and Cheese by saying bad words to them and got beaten up by Mufasa after Opal Otter gave birth, reacting to get a WB question wrong by destroying our laptops, seeing 300: Rise of the Empire instead of Mr. Peabody and Sherman at the movie theater, stinking up the hallway with stinkbombs, misbehaving at Robin Williams' funeral by rapping our version of the Rainbow Monkeys song from KND, throwing Williams' coffin out the window, and for making a fake DVD opening called AOTLK: LATME 2011 DVD from Cartoon Network, real not fake and reigniting the 2nd Cold War by insulting Margaret Tiger and ruining the peace talks Daniel Tiger and Shimajirō Shimano were about to have!" Joe: "I agree with Moe!" Luna: "Moe, Joe and Leila, please get in class this minute!" Moe: "Who are you?" Luna: "In case you already know me, my name is Luna Minami. I will subsitute your class again because Sophie the Otter is sick with a cold for the second time and she won't be back until she recovers!" the classroom Luna: "Alright, class. We will figure out what we should do after I get back from the staff lounge!" walks away Luna: "I will pull out my laptop and order a DVD of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls off from Amazon.com." Moe: "I will pull out my laptop and watch Codename: Kids Next Door." Joe: "I will pull out mine and do the same as Moe!" Joe and Leila pull out their laptops. A couple of seconds later, they become shocked due to the words saying: "Website blocked, due to the principal" Moe: "What the h***! The website got blocked by the school!" Joe: "I agree with Moe!" Leila: "Me too! The website got blocked on my laptop!" Luna: (walking in) "Alright, class. Now that I'm back, let's start figuring out what we should do." becomes shocked Luna: "Moe, Joe and Leila! Why do you have your laptops out?" Leila: "We just wanted to pull out our laptops!" Moe: "I agree with Leila." Joe: "Me too!" Luna: "Moe, Joe, and Leila! You three know you are not allowed to have laptops out without permission. That's it!" (changes to Veena's voice) "You three go to the principal's office now!" the principal's office Moe: "Who are you?" Principal Wilt: "I'm Wilt Michaels from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Since Mark Burnett is gone with his wife, I decided to work as a principal for this school. Anyways, what brings you three here?" Moe: "We pulled out our laptops in class." Joe: "I agree with Moe." Leila: "Me too!" Principal Wilt: (in Brian's voice) "MOE, JOE AND LEILA! YOU KNOW YOU THREE ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE LAPTOPS OUT DURING CLASS TIME! THAT'S IT! GO HOME NOW WHILE I CONTACT YOUR PARENTS! OH, BY THE WAY, YOU THREE ARE EXPELLED!" to: Moe and Joe's house Moe and Joe's Dad: "Moe, Joe and your friend Leila, I can't believe you got expelled by taking out your laptops in class. That's it! You three are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 200 million milleniums with no computer, no YouTube, no WB, Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network movies, TV shows, video games, and music, no Warner Bros. Movie World, no fast food places, no Looney Tunes, no Hanna-Barbara Cartoons, no Codename: Kids Next Door, no Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, and further more. Plus, we will not buy you Adventure Time: The Complete Second Season on DVD that you both wanted." Moe and Joe's Mom: "And also, you three have lost the chance to see Dolphin Tale 2. Now we are calling the visitors to come over here!!" (30 minutes later) Moe and Joe's Dad: Wow! Moe, Joe and Leila, you three have lots of lots of visitors who are here to see you two! Prince Tuesday: We are the Defenders of the Land of Make-Believe! We can't believe you three idiots pulled out your laptops during class! Daniel Tiger: I'm Daniel Tiger. Moe and Joe, I'm still furious at you both for insulting my baby sister Margaret and reigniting the 2nd Cold War 2 months ago! Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy! Even though me, Aaron and Kyle are troublemakers, we are so furious at you three idiots for meeting Leila at school! Emily: I'm Emily Movolvoski! Aaron: I'm Aaron! Kyle: I'm Kyle! Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark! Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson! I agree with my boyfriend. Eric Smith: I’m Eric Smith. You three are considered to be the worst classmates I had ever seen and had in my entire life! David Smith: I'm David Smith, Eric’s brother! There was some sort of mistake, I thought I was doing a Tailsoft event. Eric Smith: Man, who'd have thought a punishment festival for a couple of kids would be such a downer? Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. What I hear from that phone call was that you both met Leila and got expelled with her! That was extremely retarded of you three! Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. You three should really be ashamed of yourselves for getting expelled from school! Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. Mitsuo and I will not tolerate your horrid acts!! Mitsuo Kawashima: It is I, Mitsuo Kawashima. Nyakkii and I can't believe you three idiots pulled out your laptops during class! That was very retarded of you to do so! Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba. If you both tickle torture Minerva Mink from Animaniacs for no reason to get revenge on her, my husband and I will beat you both up! Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. Moe, Joe and Leila, what did we tell you three retarded idiots about pulling out laptops during class?!! You three were supposed to do your schoolwork, but no you both pathetic idiots completely disobeyed us!! Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. You three are considered to be the worst YouTubers and trolls in the whole entire history for meeting each other at school! Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. You three will become fans of Disney and that is a capital final, you bad kids! Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. Moe and Joe, if you both disrespect the Pride Lands and the Circle of Life again, Akio and I will let The King Of The Monsters beat the two of you and Leila up! Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. Moe and Joe, you both will watch Big Hero 6 with us when it comes out in theaters! Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. If you three make me cry, I will let my family come over and beat you three up! Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. When are you two going to stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings?! Kento Koshiba: It is I, Kento Koshiba. You three will pay attention to all four of Shimajirō's shows and that is final! Asako Kageyama: My name is Asako Kageyama. Kento Koshiba and I will not tolerate you three causing lots of trouble at school! Kirinta Kusano: It is I, Kirinta Kusano! You three will pay attention to Shimajirō and that is a strong final! Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki! If you three hire Kuromi and her tricycle gang to tickle Minerva Mink's feet with feathers for no reason, I will call the Rebel Alliance to come and attack you three!! Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. Moe and Joe, you both will watch Disney, Viz Media, Benesse and FUNimation shows and movies and we strongly mean it!! Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto! You three are really pissing us Challenge Islanders off with your bad and retarded behaviors!! Goku: I'm Goku. We Z Fighters will not tolerate your horrible behaviors at school Moe, Joe and Leila! Chi-Chi: I'm Chi-Chi. I agree with my husband and you three will have to face the consequences such as getting held all the way back to preschool, getting sent to the Pride Lands and spend sometime in Maximum Military Security Prison, After School Detention, and the Baron's Fortress to think about what you three did!! Kid Gohan: I'm Kid Gohan! Moe and Joe, when you two gonna stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings?! Teen Gohan: I'm Teen Gohan. Moe and Joe, you two will pay attention to FUNimation and Viz Media and that is final! As for you Leila, I will donate your My Little Pony stuffs to the charity! Adult Gohan: I'm Adult Gohan. Moe and Joe, you both are considered to be the worst Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network lovers in history! Videl: I'm Videl. Moe and Joe, you both will forget your memories all about Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network! Goten: I'm Goten. If you three get Shimajirō Shimano and his girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara arrested, Kid Trunks and I will beat you three up! Kid Trunks: It is I, Kid Trunks. You three are two stupid 14 year old boys and one 15 year old girl for getting expelled after you three met each other! Future Trunks: I'm Future Trunks. If you three get Shimajirō Shimano arrested, I will attack you three with my sword! Vegeta: I'm Vegeta. You three are very evil than Frieza for meeting each other at school and getting expelled from school! Bulma: I'm Bulma. If you three hire Kate Smith AKA Little Kate Ashby to kidnap Sakurako Koinuma and tickle her feet with feathers for no reason, my husband and I will beat you both up! Yamcha: Yo it's me, Yamcha. Moe and Joe, you both will go to the premiere of Big Hero 6 with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters this November or else you both will feel the wrath of my Wolf Fang Fist!! Piccolo: I'm Piccolo. Don't you both even think about beating up Shimajirō Shimano and or else I will slice you three in half!! Tien: I'm Tien. You three are very worse than Nappa for meeting each other at school and getting expelled!! Chiaotzu: I'm Chiaotzu. Moe and Joe, you both will be getting coal in your stockings on Christmas day this year for insulting Margaret Tiger 2 months ago! Yajirobe: I'm Yajirobe. You three will be getting Shimajirō DVDs on Christmas day this year for pulling out your laptops during class!! Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! If you both get Kirinta Kusano arrested by littering a Pepsi can on the ground, I will get a massive army of Challenge Island Kindergarteners to come and attack the three of you until you bleed to death! Sakura Haruno: I'm Sakura Haruno and I agree with Naruto. If you tickle torture Maria Posada with acrylic paint, Lucina is going to slash you both with a dagger! Ino: I'm Ino! I agree with Sakura and Naruto. Moe and Joe, you both will go to the premiere of Big Hero 6 when it comes out in theaters this November! Hinata: I'm Hinata. You three will like Naruto and that is final! Inuyasha: I'm Inuyasha. You both will like my franchise and that is final!! Kagome: I'm Kagome, we will burn your Warner Bros DVDS and hit your head on the wall 12 times nonstop! Akio Asakura: Ako Asakura here! If you three tickle Kirinta Kusano's feet for no reason with feathers, I will get Goku and the Z Fighters to beat you three up! Reina Akikawa: Reina Akikawa here! Moe and Joe, you both will forget your memories all about Warner Bros., Cartoon Network and Turner Broadcasting System! Shinji Ogishima: My name is Shinji Ogishima. Don't even think about calling Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby again during The Lion King or else I will whack you three with a wrench!! Nobu Setoguchi: I'm Nobu Setoguchi. Start liking Wangan Midnight and that is final or else Kirinta Kusano will run you three over with his Mitsubishi Eclipse! Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama. You three better not call Kento Koshiba a crybaby during The Lion King or else I will slam you three down into the ground! Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. You three are considered to be the worst YouTubers and trolls in the entire world for getting expelled from school! Ling Xiaoyu: I'm Ling Xiaoyu from Tekken! If you three made a grounded video out of Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima and I will beat you three up! Forest Law: I'm Forest Law! Moe and Joe, you both will not leave school during detention because if you do, you both will be sent to the Pride Lands! Lei Wulong: Lei Wulong is here! If you make a grounded video out of Shimajirō Shimano and his girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara or get Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama arrested by littering a Pepsi can on the ground, Forest Law and I will beat you two up severely until you both bleed to death! Hwoarang: I'm Hwoarang. Don't even think about hiring Dora to kidnap Monta Kimura and tickle his feet into buying you Scooby Doo DVDs for no reason with loftwing feathers or else, you'll be sent to Hoshido, Valla where Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura will kill you! Indiana Jones: I'm Indiana Jones. You three are worse than the Nazis for pulling out laptops during class! Marion Ravenwood: I'm Marion Ravenwood. You three will be getting coal in your stockings on Christmas day this year for pulling out your laptops during class! Short Round: I'm Short Round. You three are bad kids! Sallah: I'm Sallah. When are you two going to stop making fake VHS openings?! Willie: I'm Willie. you three are considered to be the worst YouTubers and trolls in the entire history for pulling out laptops during class! Kim Possible: I'm Kim Possible. You three will pay attention to my show and that is final! Elsa: It is I, Elsa. If you three tickle Mimirin Midorihara's feet while she and her friends are visiting Arendelle, I will freeze you three to death with my ice powers and you three will suffer frostbite!! Anna: I'm Anna. Don't even think about tickle torturing Shimajirō Shimano with rainbow feathers or else Nyakkii Momoyama, Ramurin Makiba and I will punch you three in the face and you three will get bloody noses!! Olaf: You three are very bad kids for getting expelled! Don't even think about kidnapping Kikko Hayashida to tickle her feet everytime she and her friends visit Arendelle or else Shimajirō Shimano and Tommy Shimano will beat you up! Kristoff: I'm Kristoff. I agree with Elsa, Anna and Olaf. Roger: I'm Roger Radcliffe. You both will forget your memories all about Warner Bros., Cartoon Network and Turner Broadcasting System! Anita: I'm Anita Radcliffe. I agree with Roger. Pongo: I'm Pongo. You three are very horrible and worse than Cruella De Vil and the Baduns for pulling out your laptops during class! Perdita: I'm Perdita. I agree with Pongo! Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-It Ralph. I'm going to wreck all your Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network stuff! Fix-it Felix: I'm Fix-it Felix. I agree with Wreck-it Ralph. Sergeant Calhoun: I'm Sergeant Calhoun. If you hire Warren T. Rat to crash Kento Koshiba's very expensive computer, I will shoot the three of you with my gun! Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. Start paying attention to Nintendo and that is final! Shauna: I'm Shauna. You heard what my boyfriend said! Postman Pat: I'm Postman Pat. If you both ever disrespect the Queen of England, I will run the three of you over with my royal mail van and you three will be flatten into a pancake! Mr. Bean: It's me, Mr. Bean. Start paying attention to my franchise and I strongly mean it! Cinderella: I'm Cinderella. You three are worse than Anastasia and Drizella! Belle: I'm Belle, you three will watch Beauty and the Beast and if you three disrespect the president of France, I will get the French military to come and attack the three of you! Plus, you three are worse than Gaston! Snow White: I'm Snow White, me and the seven dwarfs will force you three to watch my film Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. You three are worse than Jafar for meeting Leila at school! Jasmine: I'm Jasmine, I agree with Aladdin! Leila, I will destroy all of your Justin Bieber stuffs and replace them with Disney and Shimajirō stuffs! Peanut Otter: I'm Peanut. Butter Otter: Me Butter! Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly and we're PB&J. We hope you will be forced to watch our show every day until you die! Bernard: I'm Bernard. If you three hire Dora to kidnap Mimirin Midorihara and tickle her feet with rainbow feathers, me and Bianca will have to rescue her! Bianca: I'm Bianca. I agree with Bernard. Jake the Kangaroo Mouse: I'm Jake the Kangaroo Mouse! What did we tell you three idiots about pulling out laptops at school during class?! Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. You three nothing but a bunch of complete savages for pulling out laptops during class! That was very immature! Woody: I'm Woody. Start liking Toy Story and that's final, you bad kids! Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. You three will watch my movie for the rest of your lives and I mean it! Jessie: I'm Jessie. I agree with Woody and Buzz. Hercules: I'm Hercules. I wish you three could become a fan of my movie. Mulan: I'm Mulan. Start paying attention to my movie and that is final or else I will attack you three with my sword!! Michael De Santa: I'm Michael De Santa! You three are worse than Jimmy De Santa for meeting each other at school!! If you three hire my son to kidnap Kento Koshiba and tickle torture him into buying you two Scooby Doo DVDs, me and my wife Amanda will beat you both up until you bleed to death!! Franklin Clinton: I'm Franklin Clinton. If you three pick on Shimajirō Shimano and his friends, Nyakkii and Mitsuo will whack you both harder with belts! Trevor Phillips: I'm Trevor Phillips. If you both beat up Shimajirō Shimano, I will run you three over with my truck!! Huang Lee: I'm Huang Lee. If you three make a grounded video out of Tommy Shimano for no reason, I will attack you three with my father's sword! Tommy Vercettii: I'm Tommy Vercettii, I hate you three for meeting each other at school! Carl Johnson: I'm Carl Johnson! You three are worse than Officer Frank Tenpenny and the Ballas gang!! Niko Bellic: I'm Niko Bellic. Moe and Joe, you both have completely lost your trips to Warner Bros. Movie World. Victor Vance: I'm Victor Vance! Start paying attention to Grand Theft Auto and we strongly mean it Moe and Joe! Luis Lopez: I'm Luis Lopez, and you are so naughty! Patty Rabbit: I'm Patty Rabbit! We cannot stand you always calling Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby!! Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You three will like Maple Town and that is final! Fanny Fox: My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than the three of you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! Danny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you both are enemies to all of us! I'm sick of you three for misbehaving! Roxie Raccoon: My name is Roxie Raccoon! You two are possibly the worst guys I have ever seen in my life! Suzie Squirrel: I am Suzie Squirrel. I help design clothes better than the three of you, Moe, Joe and Leila! Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behaviors make me eat way too much food at the same time! Roobear: I'm Roobear Koala. What I heard from the call was that you three pulled out your laptops during class! You three know doing stuff like that is against the school rules!! Laura: I'm Laura Koala! You three are worse than Walter and his brothers! Tolee: I'm Tolee. If you three dare beat up my girlfriend Laura, I will call the cops to come and arrest the three of you! Betty: I'm Betty Koala. We all hate you three the most out of any person we've faced in our lives! Floppy Rabbit: I'm Floppy Rabbit, I invent things better than the three of you! Mimi Rabbit: I'm Mimi Rabbit, I agree with floppy! Tori: I'm Tori! Donah: I'm Donah! Rai: I'm Rai! Sena: I'm Sena! Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers! We are extremely furious at you three for what you three had done at school today! Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail! I'm very disappointed in you three for what you did!! Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. I hate you three and I hate your videos! Toni: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail! You three are very, very bad kids for meeting each other at school today! Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. I'm extremely furious at you three meeting each other at school and got expelled! Shame on you three! Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. Moe and Joe, you two are the worst Warner Bro., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network lovers in history! Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride from The Secret of NIMH. We can't stand you three always not listening to us! Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. I'm very mad at you three for pulling out laptops during class!! Basil: I'm Basil the Great Movie Detective! I'm extremely pissed off at you three for getting expelled from school! Olivia: I'm Olivia Flaversham. Don't you three dare think about hiring Dora to kidnap me! DavidtheAnimationGuy: I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy! JosephComedian2000: I'm JosephComedian2000! LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95! TheJojuan4444: I'm TheJojuan4444! Coulden Pettit: I'm Coulden Pettit! Weatherstar4000video: And I'm Weatherstar4000video! You three will like Mario and that is a strong and capital final! Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble! You three are considered to be the worst YouTubers and trolls in the entire history! YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000! You three are worse than Kate Smith AKA Little Kate Ashby! Sarah West: I'm Sarah West! You three will like Woody Woodpecker and that is final! yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100! I'm very furious at you three for getting expelled! Good Moe: I'm Good Moe. Evil Moe and Joe, you two are usually twin of mine, but an evil one! Good Joe: I'm Good Joe. I agree with Good Moe. Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. My Melody and I are very mad at you three getting expelled from school! That was very immature! My Melody: I'm My Melody. You three are worse than Kuromi and her friends for pulling out laptops during class! Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas. I'll put you three to dead meat! Principal Eric: I'm Principal Eric. You three have been bad kids and bad students that I am going to be having for the 2014 to 2015 school year at Lakeside School! Jet: I'm Jet. Moe and Joe, all of the Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network characters told you that they'll never see you both ever again! Wave: I'm Wave. Moe and Joe, your Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network stuff will be donated to the charity! Storm: I'm Storm. Moe and Joe, you both will totally lost the chance to see Dolphin Tale 2 with Videogamenerd1000 this week! Spark Mandrill: "I'm Spark Mandrill." Flame Mammoth: "I'm Flame Mammoth." Storm Eagle: "I'm Storm Eagle." Sting Chameleon: "I'm Sting Chameleon." Armored Armadillo: "I'm Armored Armadillo." Launch Octopus: "I'm Launch Octopus." Boomer Kuwanger: "I'm Boomer Kuwanger." Chill Penguin: "I'm Chill Penguin." Wire Sponge: "I'm Wire Sponge." Flame Stag: "I'm Flame Stag." Morph Moth: "I'm Morph Moth." Magna Centipede: "I'm Magna Centipede." Crystal Snail: "I'm Crystal Snail." Bubble Crab: "I'm Bubble Crab." Wheel Gator: "I'm Wheel Gator." Overdrive Ostrich: And I'm Overdrive Ostrich and we're the Mavericks. All of the Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System will be demolished once and for all! Save-Ums land to the ground with parachutes Jazzi: Sorry the Save-Ums and I are late. Lastly, I'm Jazzi. We'll not tolerate your behaviors. Foo: I'm Foo. You'll forget your memories all about Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network. Custard: I'm Custard. Pulling out laptops in class with Leila is not cool. If you both do this again, I'll beat you two up with my chainsaw because it could smash your skull! Noodle: I'm Noodle. You'll be forced to watch our show! What's next? Are you going to watch Dolphin Tale 2? H*** no! Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. When will you stop pulling out laptops? B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No wike you three. Moe: WILL ALL OF YOU F***ING IDIOTS PLEASE SHUT THE H*** UP ALREADY?!!!! Joe: WE KNOW THE SAME STUPID WORDS YOU SAID, YOU STUPID B******!!!! YankieDude5000: Moe, Joe and Leila, three of you!! Shut up! Sarah West: That's right, Moe, Joe and Leila! You three need to shut up or else Azura and The King Of The Monsters will beat you 3 up!! Shimajirō Shimano: You three will be forced to watch all four of my shows until you three die or else my friends and I will beat you three up! Mimirin Midorihara: I agree with my boyfriend! Ramurin: Me too! Takeshi Ishida: Me three! Torippii: Me four! Uta Yumeno: You three will be forced to watch Onegai My Melody until you both die or else, Nyakkii and I will beat you three up!! My Melody: I agree with Uta-chan! Kikko Hayashida: The only things you three will eat are fruits and vegetables! Leila: No! No! No! Me and my two friends Moe and Joe hate fruits and vegetables! Akio Toriyama: It doesn't matter, Moe, Joe and Leila! These are the only things you both will eat from now on until you 3 die! Fievel: You three will be forced to watch An American Tail trilogy and Fievel's American Tails on VHS and DVD and if you three destroy it, you three will become mice like me and the Mousekewitzes! Tanya: I agree with Fievel Mousekewitz! Toni Toponi: Me too! Sakurako Koinuma: The only musics you three will listen to are Disney soundtrack, Fantasia soundtrack, An American Tail soundtrack, Fievel Goes West soundtrack, Aerosmith, Deep Purple, Onegai My Melody songs and Elton John! Timothy Brisby: You three will like The Secret of NIMH and that is final or else you three will become mice like me and the Brisbys! Indiana Jones: You both will watch all four of my movies along as Disney movies such as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Bambi 1 & 2, Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Song of the South, Fun and Fancy Free, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Cinderella trilogy, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians (1961), The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book 1 & 2, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Star Wars: A New Hope, The Rescuers, Pete's Dragon, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, The Fox and the Hound, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid trilogy, Honey, I Shrunk The Kids, Kiki's Delivery Service, Castle In The Sky, Beauty and the Beast trilogy, Porco Rosso, Honey, I Blew Up The Kid, Aladdin, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Hocus Pocus, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin: The Return of Jafar, The Lion King, The Santa Clause trilogy, Pocahontas, Toy Story Trilogy, Muppet Treasure Island, James and the Giant Peach, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, 101 Dalmatians (1996), Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves, Hercules, Mulan, Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, A Bug's Life, Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Tarzan, Fantasia 2000, The Tigger Movie, Dinosaur, 102 Dalmatians, The Emperor's New Groove, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp’s Adventure, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters Inc., Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Tarzan and Jane, Peter Pan: Return to Neverland, Lilo and Stitch, The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2, Treasure Planet, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch’s London Adventure, Piglet’s Big Movie, Atlantis: Milo’s Return, Finding Nemo, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Stitch: The Movie, Brother Bear, The Lion King 1½, Mulan 2, Home on the Range, The Incredibles, Pooh’s Heffalump Movie, Sky High, Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Tarzan 2, Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Kronk’s New Groove, Chicken Little, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, Brother Bear 2, Eight Below, The Wild, Cars 1 & 2, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest, The Fox and the Hound 2, Leroy and Stitch, Meet the Robinsons, Ratatouille, Enchanted, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Wall-E, Bolt, Up, G-Force, The Princess and the Frog, Alice in Wonderland (2010), Tangled, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Strange Tides, Winnie the Pooh (2011), The Muppets (2011), Brave, Wreck-It Ralph, Monsters University, The Wind Rises, Planes, Frozen and Muppets Most Wanted. Also, you both will watch Inside Out with Azura and the Original Monsters when it comes out in theaters next year! Inuyasha: The only Broadway musicals you both will go to are The Lion King, Aladdin, Tarzan, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast and Mary Poppins. Kagome: You three are to be forced to comfort Shimajirō and his friends everytime they see Mufasa die in The Lion King both Broadway and film! If not, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania from King Of The Monsters will beat you three up until you three bleed to death!" Naruto: Yeah! In fact, Mimirin Midorihara cries a lot extremely harder when Mufasa dies! She can flood a whole entire area with her tears just like Alice from Alice In Wonderland! Sakura Haruno: Sakurako Koinuma does the same as well. Except, in Tarzan both broadway and film when Tarzan's Parents and Kerchak both died, she cries a tsunami of tears out of her eyes to flood the entire area! Kento Koshiba: You three will be forced to play all Mario games until you three win or else Asako Kageyama and I will shoot fireballs at you three! Asako Kageyama: You three will also play Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and all other video games made by Nintendo until you both win or else, I will shoot fireballs at you three as well! Jet: Not only that, but you'll also play all Sonic games! That includes Sonic Riders where Wave, Storm and I appear as well as Fire Emblem Fates where Azura appears! Kirinta Kusano: Moe and Joe, you two will play all Grand Theft Auto games until you both win or else I will run you both over with my Mitsubishi Eclipse! Satomi Hiroyuki: You three will do lots of chores and community service everyday! Monta Kimura: You three will eat baby food, play with Shimajirō toys, read Shimajirō books, read Kodomo Challenge magazines from 1988 to the present day, watch all four of Shimajirō's shows and go to Shimajirō concerts and live events! Why?! Because you three look like big god d**** babies!! Yasuko Minamoto: The only places you three will go to are Walt Disney World, Disneyland, Disneyland Paris and Disneyland Tokyo! Moe: No! No! No! Me and Joe and Lelia hate Disney stuffs! Custard: Sorry. Those only places you'll have to go to for the rest of your lives! Principal Eric: I agree with everyone! Mr. Dallas: Me too. Moe and Joe's Mom: Me three! Moe and Joe's Dad: Me four! Moe: F*** YOU ALL!!! Joe: WE WISH YOU WERE ALL F***ING DEAD LIKE A BUNCH OF MOTHERF***ING B****ES!!!! Alex Kimble: Godd*** it, Moe, Joe and Leila, how dare you three tell ourselves to f*** off and wish we were all dead!! That's it, you made us push past the breaking point! TheJojuan4444: You know, just because everyone somehow got insulted by this... I'm gonna let you have that. Prince Tuesday: If Azura and The King Of The Monsters are going to beat you three up, then no one will. What if I telled you that the blue pill may cause a lot of madness? You’re all going to have a bad time, just like Frisk from Undertale! Teen Gohan: He’s right, you know. Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, Beetle Mania, and Azura, LET’S GET READY TO RUMBBBLLLEEEE!!! and The King Of The Monsters appear as scary sound effects play loudly Rotten then appears and hides Azura and The King Of The Monsters beating Moe, Joe, and Leila up Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Trivia *In the original 2014 version, Moe and Joe get punished by eating hot sauce and taking cold showers while Leila gets punished by her parents singing a melody of songs from different shows, making her wear a diaper and forcing her to watch preschool shows, but in this version, the visitors punish Moe, Joe and Leila, and Moe, Joe and Leila get beaten up by Azura and The King Of The Monsters. *In this version, The Save-Ums, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, Azura, The Mavericks, The King Of The Monsters, Hi-5 and the Babylon Rogues are featured while the original 2014 version doesn't feature those characters. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by LunatheMagicalGirl Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos